disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Reuben
Experiment 625, now known as Reuben, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and former villain from the Lilo & Stitch franchise. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch. He serves as a minor character in Stitch! The Movie and a recurring antagonist in The Series. He later becomes a protagonist in Leroy & Stitch, and is one of the antagonists in Stitch!. He is designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous...even equipped with more lingual skills. The main flaw in his design was laziness; the most strenuous thing he did was make sandwiches, albeit delicious ones. Before the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben didn't do much besides make sandwiches all the time, much to Gantu's anger. His one true place is with Gantu as his galley officer. Background Personality Despite having all the powers of Stitch, Reuben is incredibly lazy. However, during the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben finally made something of himself. He is actually very friendly, though he often makes wisecracks, but is usually quite crabby toward others when they disturb him (especially Gantu). He has tagged along with Gantu and Dr. Hämsterviel during many villainous plots, although he has stated that he doesn't really care who wins. Reuben constantly insults Gantu's bumbling nature, but secretly sees him as his best friend. He can be considered somewhat of a coward, especially when Gantu forces him to battle Stitch on occasions. Unlike Gantu, however, he shows no fear of Hämsterviel, who apparently resents Reuben because of his laziness. He also has a rather odd love for sandwiches. Most of the time, he is seen with either a finished sandwich in his hand or making one. His sandwiches are apparently very tasty as even Gantu asks for some. Aside from this, Reuben is incredibly intelligent, especially when it comes to dealing with the experiments. Although he was the second to last experiment to be created, Reuben has excessive knowledge of every experiment, even the ones created far before his time, such as Ace. There are also a few instances where Reuben acts like kind of an "inside man" for Lilo and Stitch, like telling Lilo how to beat Experiment 627. Physical appearance Reuben is a golden yellow, chubby bulldog-like experiment that looks like Stitch (blue in the Disney Adventures ''magazines), with a big head with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, big black eyes, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, bright yellow stomach, chest and around his eyes, dark yellow toes, big red nose, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat buck teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. He wears an orange spacesuit with an oval consisting of a dark orange border and cream center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a dark orange border and vermillion center on each of his legs, black belt with a dark orange square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. Special Abilities Reuben possesses all of Stitch's powers, including the ability to grow an extra pair of arms, three back spines and two antennae on top of his head, lift objects up to 3,000 times his own weight, think faster than a supercomputer, roll into a ball, see in the dark, and scale walls and ceilings. He can also speak fluent English (with a hint of a Brooklyn accent), though he's capable of understanding Tantalog, and is a talented sandwich-maker (and sandwich eater). Obviously, Reuben is too lazy for much physical combat or use of his powers, and therefore prefers to stand on the sidelines. Weaknesses Reuben was originally very lazy and cowardly, and is proven to be ticklish when Tickle-Tummy tickle tortures him in the episode "Snafu". It is uncertain whether or not Reuben shares Stitch's weakness of water, although he doesn't seem to mind being in water as much as Stitch does. Appearances Prequel Comics Experiment 625 was the 625th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed for Stitch's purpose (mischief and mass destruction), but was considered a failed experiment due to his lazy nature. 625 and the previous 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Before Stitch's creation and when Jumba was struggling with creating his ultimate monster, 625 served as Jumba's primary assistant in the labs, though this mostly involved him making sandwiches for his master. When Stitch first gets loose on Turo, 625 comes with Jumba to help him track the creature down, but eventually, the arrest would come and 625 would be podded. 625 appears in the same blue color as Stitch in the prequel comics. This blue color was still kept in the early comics based on the show, persisting even in reprints. Stitch! The Movie While Jumba and Pleakley were fighting over the experiment pod container, unseen to them, 625's experiment pod slipped out. Gantu later discovered the pod while abducting Jumba and took it with him back to Hämsterviel's ship. When Jumba refused to reveal the location of the other experiment pods, Gantu and Hämsterviel decided to activate Experiment 625 (who Jumba said has all the powers of 626) and use him to torture Jumba. However, Gantu and Hämsterviel were awestruck to discover 625's lazy nature when he was seen making sandwiches instead of tormenting Jumba. 625 later frequently attempted to gain new bologna for his sandwiches, until he was trapped on Earth after Gantu's ship crashed with Gantu and 625 on board. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Reuben (known as 625 at the time) is still stranded along with Gantu. 625 turns out to be quite intelligent and gives plenty of information about the experiments to Gantu. In the series, 625 was once commanded by Gantu to battle Stitch, but due to his lazy nature, did not fight and was easily beaten. Ironically, he used his powers twice in the series: when he climbed up the spaceship window and kicked Gantu along the beach. He is portrayed as Gantu's wise-cracking sidekick and often tags along during experiment hunting. In the episode "Mr. Stenchy", 625 was actually jealous of Gantu's affections towards the newfound experiment Mr. Stenchy. Throughout the series, 625 served as Gantu's reluctant sidekick, although he usually is no help, messes up Gantu's plans, or even helps Lilo and Stitch against Gantu on some occasions. Leroy & Stitch With Gantu having failed to capture any experiments other than 625 himself, the former abandoned 625 on Earth and left to free Hämsterviel from prison. Hurt and/or infuriated at this, 625 decided to convert Gantu's deserted ship into his own sandwich shop. Sometime later, Lilo visited 625 to use the ship's videophone, and even made him a PBJ sandwich as a peace offering. 625 initially denied Lilo's request until Lilo discovered that she'd never named him (he was still 625 to this point). After a few failed attempts, they finally agreed to Reuben. Lilo then convinced Reuben to repair the ship's communication system so that she could contact Stitch. After the call was placed, the two discovered that the Stitch in control of the BRB was an Leroy. When Lilo asked Reuben for help in saving Stitch, the latter claimed it was not their problem. Lilo then enlightened Reuben on how he could do whatever Stitch can, and convinced him to finally make something of himself. Reuben then repaired the ship, while revealing his incredible powers, and the two flew it to Turo to warn the Grand Councilwoman. However, as Lilo and Reuben arrived, they discovered that they were too late, and Hämsterviel and his Leroy army had already overthrown the Galactic Alliance. Hämsterviel ordered Gantu to arrest Lilo and Reuben, but Gantu was fired in the process. However, the two were soon broken out by a reformed Gantu, after Reuben convinced him to switch sides. Before the three were able to escape, they were recaptured by a group of Leroy guards. However, they were saved by Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's timely arrival and escaped back to Earth in time to save the captured experiments. Reuben participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by slipping up Leroys with sandwiches. When the Leroys gained the upper hand in the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the entire Leroy army to shut down due to the original's fail-safe. Reuben joins them for the song by playing the saxophone. Following the battle, when the Galactic Alliance was reinstated and Gantu returned to his job as captain, the latter hired Reuben as his galley officer. Stitch! anime In the Stitch! anime, it is revealed in the English dub that he and Gantu were fired from the Galactic Armada because of some incident involving bad karaoke singing. Since they needed money, they once again sought out Hämsterviel for employment. Since then, Reuben has been in almost every other episode of the series with Gantu and Hämsterviel. In the third season of the Stitch! anime, Hämsterviel modifies him to be able to use his powers as often as possible, giving him the ability to easily defeat Stitch. This transformation also gave him a "bad boy" personality to go with his power. It is because of this that Angel dumped Stitch for Reuben until Stitch saved her from plummeting to Earth. Reuben was snapped out of this trance when he saw someone making a sandwich incorrectly. Reuben was last seen at the end of the Stitch! anime when he, Gantu, Hämsterviel, and Delia are put in prison by the Grand Councilwoman. Disney Parks Reuben makes occasional appearances at Tokyo Disneyland usually in parades along with many other experiments. Reuben makes an appearance in ''Lilo and Stitch's Big Panic on a float with the villains of his franchise (and Felix). Reuben makes an extremely brief, non-speaking appearance in Stitch's Great Escape! at the Magic Kingdom when Gantu gives guests a quick look at the "criminals" of the galaxy. Trivia * Reuben first appeared in the promotional Disney Adventures comics released before Lilo & Stitch, where he acts as Jumba's lazy sidekick and helps him test Stitch's abilities. His physical appearance in the comics is different, having blue-green fur, beadier eyes, and a larger belly, but he retains his personality and love of sandwiches. These Disney Adventures comics have since been retconned by the events described in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, where Stitch is apprehended directly after his creation and Reuben is nowhere to be seen. In the promotional Lilo & Stitch: The Series comics, his eyes and build change to reflect his new look, but his blue-green fur color remains the same. * Reuben makes a short appearance at the end of the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance, where he offers the defeated Gantu a breadless cheese sandwich. This screenshot of him was taken from "Splodyhead". * Reuben appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie'' High School Musical'', which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. * Reuben's pod color is normally blue. However, in a few screenshots of Stitch! The Movie, it was purple. * Reuben is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 625 Primary function: Destruction of populated areas." * In "627", Lilo referred to 625 as "Sandwich Boy" when he telephoned her, though it is unknown how he learned or obtained the Pelekais' phone number. Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Men Category:Midgets Category:Small Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Monsters Category:Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch Villains Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Nice Villains‏‎ Category:Minions Category:Reformed characters